A Caring Day
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Ciel looks after a sick Add after he comes back from time traveling...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *Blushes* I just wanted to write a Base!** **Ciel x DE! Add fanfic.** **So pl-please, R &R and en-enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword...**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

A man wearing a long, black jacket walked down the streets of Velder, holding a bag of groceries. A girl with white, blondish hair traveled behind him, glaring at him with angry eyes.

"Stupid Ciel! Why didn't you buy me those cookies?!" He ignored her, only making her stomp her way in front of him. "I know you hear me, idiot servant!"

Ciel sighed. "I already told you once, Lu. I will not tell you again." He continued his way towards their place, causing Lu to rush towards him and pound her fists onto his chest.

"Lu, stop! I already told you that I'll make cookies for you once we get back!" With a free hand, the assassin grabbed the demon and looked at her sternly. She looked away with a huff, causing him to smile. _She's cute when she's angry..._

"Ciel! There's someone on the floor!" Lu said as she squirmed her way out of his grasp and ran towards the person. She gasped as she recognized him. "Oh...!"

"Lu, what is it?" He ran towards her direction and he also recognized the person on the floor. "Add...?"

The time traveler let out a small groan and Ciel knelt down beside Lu. He flipped him over with a free hand and felt his forehead. "It's burning hot..."

"Ciel! Hurry up and bring him home!" Lu ordered as she grabbed the grocery bag out of his hand. "I don't want to see him lying on the dirty ground like that!"

The assassin smiled as he carried Add in princess style. "Yes Lu."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later..._

By the time that they all got back, it was already 1 in the afternoon and the demon's stomach was growling loudly. Ciel disappeared to the bathroom with Add, and she could only think about the cookies that her servant was going to bake later.

 _They're always so delicious..._ Lu sat on the sofa while stretching out her arms. _I wonder when he will be done..._

She sighed as she laid herself onto it. _I guess I'll take a quick nap._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _In the bathroom, 5 minutes later..._

Ciel gently rinsed cold water over Add, causing him to groan slightly.

 _I hope he'll be okay._ He began to scrub the time traveler's back. _How did he even get sick in the first place?_ He then scrubbed his arms and legs. The next thing that he felt was wetness. "Wha-?"

The assassin looked up in alarm and found Add _wide, wide_ awake. "Are you al-?" He attempted to move closer to the boy but he was already backing away.

"What... the hell... do you... think... you're doing?" Add asked with each pants as he bumped himself onto the wall. "Why am I... here?"

The flush on his face was already increasing ad Ciel knew that his fever would grow if it reaches _that_ point. "It's not what you think it is. But..."

"I... don't care...!" He stood up shakily, already making his way towards the bathroom door. "I'm..." The time traveler fainted and he collapsed onto the floor as blood began to drip steadily from his nose.

"Shit," was Ciel's only comment.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Some time later, living room..._

Lu was pacing back and forth as her long wait for cookies were far from overdue. "Where did that stupid servant of mine go?!" She fumed as she made her way towards the kitchen. Immediately, the smell of cookies hung in the air. The demon stopped and giggled. _So, he didn't forget._

Ciel's head appeared and said, "Lu, go wash your hands. They're nearly done!"

Without another word, she disappeared and he could hear her humming away as she reached towards her destination.

The assassin brought himself back to the kitchen and went towards the oven, taking out the cookies from within. He then placed them onto a nearby table and walked towards to the steaming pot of scented chicken soup.

 _I should serve him these and then see what he will say._ Ciel brought a bowl and a plate from the cupboard and a tray. _Besides, he seems to thin to be around that age._ He poured the soup into the bowl and placed the cookies onto the plate. The assassin carefully brought them onto the tray as he began walking towards the guest room.

"This should do..." He murmured as he quietly entered the room.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: There is still more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here is paaaaaaaaarrrrrttttt 22222222222222222!**

 **Add: ...You mean part 2...?**

 **Me: Yes, I mean part 2! Enjoy! ~**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later in the afternoon..._

Add woke up to the smell of food as he stared upon an unfamiliar ceiling. He heard something or someone besides him move and quickly sat up on the bed, only to receive dizziness.

"You shouldn't move around like that since you're still sick." Ciel said with a sigh as he propped the pillows onto the bedpost and gently laid the time traveler back. He then placed a small table over his laps and a tray of food onto it. "Here, eat this."

Add stared at, uncertain of what to do. He saw a small hand going towards the plate of cookies but the assassin grabbed it. He lifted the figure up, only to reveal a pouting Lu.

"Lu, I already made those cookies for you in the kitchen downstairs." He let go of her. "Was that not enough for you to alleviate your hunger?"

"Ciel, haven't I always told you that a Demon Lord's stomach is endless?"

"Hai. Hai." He looked back at Add, who was still staring at the tray of food. "Please don't look at the food like that. It's going to grow cold if you do so." Ciel looked back at the demon, who was still pouting. "Lu, you have to wait until I cook dinner."

"Why?! Those cookies only half-fed me!"

"Well, that's too bad Lu. You gotta wait until dinner comes." He heard a noise coming from the bed and saw Add taking a sip from the chicken soup. The assassin looked at him expectedly, waiting for an answer. "How is it...?"

"...Good..." He continued to devour the soup, causing Ciel to smile at the sight of this. Add ate in silence, without giving the duo a glare. The assassin stood up and walked out of the guest room.

He looked back at Lu and said, "I'm going out to buy some stuff for dinner tonight. Be sure to watch Add!"

"Hai!~" Lu exclaimed as she disappeared out of his view once more.

Ciel walked down a flight of stairs and to the living room, where his coat was slung over a couch. He grabbed it and opened the door, thinking about what he will say to his visit to Grail.

 _What will he say about Add's fever?_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At the alchemist's place..._

"It would take a week or so for him to recover." Grail sighed as he handed over the herbal medicine to the assassin. "With all the time traveling that he's doing, he's not giving his own body any rest."

"So..." He looked at the bottle of medicine that he received. "I just have to give him this after dinner."

"That's right." The small white, dog jumped off the chair and padded over to one of the file cabinets. "Ciel."

"Yes?"

"Watch over Add until he recovers. But do make sure that he eats every day." He sighed once more. "He's too skinny for a 19 year old."

"Yeah, I get that idea too." Ciel stood up and walked towards the exit. "See you around, Grail."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later..._

"Stupid Ciel! Where did you go?! It's almost 7 and I'm almost dying of hunger here!"

He sets down a bag of groceries while chuckling. "I told you Lu. I was buying ingredients to make dinner."

"But that doesn't mean you have to take forever to get!" She stopped ranting, sniffing the air as there was something that smelled good. "Ciel! Is that medicine?"

"Yeah." He took the vial out of his pocket, causing her to clutch her nose. "Grail said that I have to give it to Add after he finished eating dinner." Ciel looked at her sternly. "Did you look after him like I told you to?"

The demon nodded. "He went to sleep after he finished eating the food you made him." She looked away and giggled. "He looked cute when he was sleeping!"

This had shocked the assassin. _No-no w-way! I should have stayed!_ He kept his posture as he taking out the things that he bought. "Lu, can you watch over Add once more? I'll call you down when I finish cooking."

"Not again!" Instead of arguing with her servant, she grudgingly went back upstairs.

 _Cute..._ Ciel took off his coat and slung it over a chair. He grabbed his apron and tied it tightly across his back. "Now then..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: I had wanted to write 3 chapters but I guess I'll have to write more than 3... See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm backkkkkkk! And here's a possibly long chappie for you!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Elsword is own by KOG.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Add's POV_

 _Everything... was black._

 _I couldn't see anyone. It was the darkness that surrounded me. Blocking everything. Sealing it._

 _I want to move. Walk around in the black surroundings but my body refuses to do so._

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts._

 _It hurts._

 _I let loose a desperate scream but someone touched my shoulder. My head moved and saw that it was him..._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Add? Are you alright? Add!"

My eyes opened and Ciel's blurry face came into view. He disappeared from it as I felt something wet and cold on my forehead. "...Ci...el...?"

"You were screaming and Lu had to stop me from making dinner."The assassin lets out a sigh of relief as he helped me sit up. My vision cleared as I saw him holding a cup in hand. "Here."

"What is... it?"

"Herbal tea." He helped me with it, so I didn't have to do anything. "It won't do much but it will alleviate the pain by a little."

"...Bitter..."

Ciel chuckled. "Some things won't be as sweet as you expect it to be."

I gave him a bewildered look, causing him to chuckle some more. A thought formed in my mind and I blurted, "Am... I...?"

"Are you what?"

"Am I... being a... burden...?"

"...What makes you think that...?"

"Because... you're taking care... of me..."

The assassin ruffled my hair, giving me a reassuring smile. "I will never think about you like that, Add. Besides, I just have this feeling..."

"...?"

"That I should help you. If you having a bad day or a sad one..." He placed his forehead on mine, surprising me. "I should be there for you." He got up and left the room, leaving me very, very, very... happy...?

A blush was already forming on my flushed up face and I could only mutter, "Idiot..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Kitchen, Ciel's POV..._

"Ciel, why do you look so happy?"

Hearing that made me drop the spatula. "Lu... What...?" I looked at her and I could my face becoming hot. The demon grinned in a knowing manner.

"You know... the contract that I share with you..."

I turned the fire off and looked at her in concern. I could feel my face cooling down. "What is it...?"

Lu gave me the most innocent face as possible. "I could feel those feelings that you're having..."

My face, once again, became burning hot. "Lu... What...? How...? I... I... I..." I stuttered incomplete sentences, causing her to giggle. Without saying anything else, I dragged her towards the living room and left her there, laughing silently. **  
**

I turned on the fire once again and grabbed the spatula. I tried concentrating on making dinner, but that seem like the most impossible thing to do.

 _Ahhh... She knows, doesn't she?_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Lu's POV..._

By the time Ciel finished making dinner, it was already 8:30 and I thought that my stomach was going to shrink to nothingness.

"Nnnnngh..." I jumped off the couch and stomped my way towards the kitchen, only to smell something very, _very_ good. "Hamburgers?!"

I quickly took a seat near the table as my servant finished setting out the plates. I could feel the drool falling as he placed it onto my plate first. "Yahoo! Time to eat~!" I was about to grab it until I noticed Ciel shaking his head. "What...?"

"Did you wash your hands, Lu?"

"...Maybe...?"

He took the plate away. "Go wash it before you eat."

I knew that even though Ciel is my servant through our contract, he's the one who's providing me a place to stay as well as food and a bed to sleep. "Fine..." I got off the chair, grudgingly made my way towards the upper floors.

Before I did, I looked back at him and smirked. The assassin looked away, embarrassed. _Fufufufufu~. You can't hide anything from me!_

I skipped my way towards the bathroom while Ciel stood there, covering his already red face.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _9:10 pm..._

Ciel headed up towards the guest room as Lu was preparing herself to bed. In his hands, he held a bowl of curry and a cup of water. The vial of medicine was in his pocket and he knew not to give Add too much of it.

 _If I did, then it would probably run out 2 days later..._ He saw the time traveler smiling soundly and another thought appeared in his mind. _A spoonful should be fine. Grail wouldn't mind if I ask him to make more._ The assassin walked up to his bedside while putting the curry onto the nightstand. He gently shook him awake. "Add. It's time to eat."

His eyes opened and Ciel thought it was black for a moment but it remained white as Add struggled to sit up. He looked at him with tired eyes.

The assassin sat on the bed, trying his best not to move the boy away from it. He placed the water onto a nearby chair and grabbed the food. He picked up a spoonful and brought it carefully to his mouth. "Here."

Add ate it in one bite and Ciel continued to feed him until the whole plate became empty. He placed it back onto the nightstand and took out the vial of medicine.

"What's... that...?"

"This?" The assassin held it up so that the time traveler can see as well. "It just something that will help you recover." He took the spoon from the plate and wiped it as best as he can. He then poured it onto the spoon and presented it to his mouth once more. He opened his mouth and Ciel gently poured it in. This caused Add to cough as a cup of water was presented to him.

"I figured that would happen." The assassin said as he drank it greedily. He plucked the cup from his grasp and gathered the plate. Ciel was about to leave as the time traveler called out to him.

"Thank you... Ciel..."

He looked back and gave him a soft smile. "It's my pleasure."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: That's that for part 3! Please favorite/follow/review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nagi: I'm back with chapter 4! And I totally blame it on my laziness and procrastinating a lot. *Slapped* But, without further ado, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I do not own any characters from Elsword.**

 ***Imma label all of them OOC (I think. Lol)**

 **Cast~**

 **Raven: Blade Master**

 **Rena: Wind Sneaker**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _The next day..._

"Ne, ne. Have you heard?"

A man with short, black hair looked at a woman hose greenish, blonde hair was tied into a ponytail with curiosity. "What is it?"

"I heard from Grail yesterday that Add has a fever and Ciel is currently taking care of him."

"So?" He went back to reading the report in his hand. "That's none of my concern."

She pouted. "But, Raven! All you do now is training and writing reports!"

"Rena, I have to do this. So..." The black haired man looked back at the elf, who was in the verge of tears. "Why...?"

"It is because of your job that you don't have time to be with me anymore?!" She ran out of the kitchen while saying, "I hate you!"

 _That woman..._ Raven slowly rose from his seat and went after her. _It's true that I haven't been talking to her lately..._ He stopped in front of her room, which he could hear her crying softly. "Rena?"

"Go away, dummy!"

The swordsman sighed softly. "Look. I'm sorry if I haven't been talking to you lately."

He could hear shuffling around the room and her voice could be heard from the other side of the door. "And?"

"You want to visit Add, right?"

"Yes..."

"I'll come with you." Raven scratched his head sheepishly. "No matter how many reports that I have to write..."

The door flew open, causing him to take a step back. Rena flew towards him and they both fell onto the floor in a heap. The swordsman wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "What time do you want to go?"

"Now!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Lu's POV, Around 10:00 that morning..._

I was bored.

Why? It's only because Ciel had to wake me up early in the morning when I rather sleep till the afternoon and told me that I have to get ready for something. I asked him about it and he wouldn't tell me why.

"That stupid servant! Can't even tell his master one single thing!" I fumed as I pounded my fist onto the couch. "You should give me something to do at least!"

My servant appeared from the basement with two pillows in hand. "Can you put these on the corners of the couch?"

 _Finally...?_ I walked over to him, grabbed the pillows and placed them on the corners with god like speed. "There!"

"Now..." He took something out from his pocket and I could smell cookies from it. "Eat this and wait for the doorbell to ring."

"Huh? Are we having guests today?"

Ciel smiled. "Yes. Please wait here."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _10:30 am..._

Raven and Rena both finally arrived the house of Ciel and Lu and they were both holding 5 bags in each hand. The swordsman was muttering something about ED but the elf didn't care. She was glad that she could finally be with him again.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked with a sigh as she was about to daze off. "Ring the doorbell again."

"Right!" Rena made her way towards the door and with a free hand, rang it. It only took about a minute as they both heard a sleepy voice from within.

"Coming...!" The door opened and Lu let out a huge yawn as the elf smiled kindly at her. "Good morning... Rena and Raven..."

"Did we disturb you?"

"No... not really..." The Demon moved to a side, allowing them both to enter. "It's just that Ciel told me to wait till you guys came."

"Well... that must have been boring..." Rena said as she placed the bags onto a nearby table. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yep!" Lu noticed the bags that they have brought with them. "Are those for me or...?"

"Nope, none of them are for you," Raven said as he sat on one of the couches. "They're all for Add." He smirked and the elf could see a visible tick mark popping from Lu.

"Lu! We also brought some treats for you too!" She leaned in close to the Demon's ear and whispered, "He's just mad that he's not writing any reports to Vanessa. But, don't take it too seriously since he's being..." Rena let out a small yelp as a pillow hit her head. "Raaaaveeeennnnn!"

"I don't know what you're whispering about but it has something to do with me." His Nasod hand grabbed the other pillow. "Would you like to repeat it loud and clearly for me to hear?"

"Nope! No thank you!" The elf quickly ducked behind the sofa that was the closest to her. Lu followed her as well, unsure of what to do. She winked at her and immediately noticed Ciel standing there, frozen. "Ciel...?"

The swordsman immediately dropped the pillow and placed it back to its original position, causing him to unfreeze.

"Hello there, Rena and Raven." He placed the tray of tea on the table. "What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Eh?"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At the guest room..._

Add let out a small groan as the commotion downstairs died down. He tried to sit up but only to receive nausea instead.

"Uggghhh... I fucking hate this..." He moved his head to a side and noticed the door opening. "...Ciel...?"

But it was a feminine voice instead of his usual caretaker's voice. "Add? Did I wake you up?"

 _Rena...?_ "No..."

"Well..." Her face appeared in his blurred vision. "Raven and I are just visiting since I heard that you're sick." The time traveler felt her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Do you think... I feel fine...?"

"Not even a little?"

"Just a bit..." A harsh cough ripped though his throat and he could hear her going through something. "Rena...?"

"This tea helps with fever and colds but I'm not sure if it would help with your fever." Rena helped him sit up. "I'm also not sure if this is the same type that Ciel gives you..."

Since Add was still weak, she presented the bottle to his lips and watched him gulped the contents. As the tea was drunk halfway, the elf removed it and heard cough slightly.

"Why... is it... so bitter...?"

"Of course!" She placed the bottle on the nightstand with a huff. "Herbal tea will always be bitter!"

"It sounds like... you're cursing me..."

"Eh?! Nononono! I'm just saying that since you sound like you hate it!" The elf giggled softly and she stretched out her arms. "I hope you become well soon!"

"Thanks..." Add tensed up as he could feel her stare. "What...?"

"It's not showing..."

"What's... not showing...?!" Rena gracefully got up from her seat and ran out of the room. The time traveler could hear her giggle until she disappeared back into the living room.

 _That brat...! I'm going to kill her once I get better!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Afternoon..._

Uwaaaahhhh! I'm hungry!"

"Lu! Wash your hands and show our guest where the bathroom is!"

"Hai!" Lu motioned the two of them to follow and when they did, Raven cleared his throat, catching the attention of the other two.

"How bad is his fever?"

"He's still in pain and I highly doubt that he would go time traveling in that state." Rena said as she frowned slightly. "How did he even...?"

"Get sick in the first place?" Lu piped in. "It's probably due to the face that Add has not been sleeping or eating from constantly time traveling." She skipped towards the bathroom, leaving the couple in wonder.

The swordsman sighed. "Do I sometimes forget that she was once a Demon Lord?"

"Yeah..." The elf grabbed his hand. "Let's go!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Yes, yes. I know. What a BS ending that is, right? (It's only because I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter *Slapped*) Please favorite/follow/review! See you all next time! (All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter. owo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nagi: I'm back with Chapter 5! And I'm sorry that it took forever to update! *bows head in apology* Was busy procrastinating and updating other stuff. *Sweats* Anywho, please enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Elsword. They are from KOG.**

 **A/N: I posted a new fic called "What is Beyond Treasure." Be sure to check that out in the mean time!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _2 days later..._

I removed my hand from his forehead, feeling that Add was overcoming his fever but it was still there. I grabbed a cup from the nearby nightstand and poured in the remains of the herbal tea.

"Ciel...?" The time traveler's voice wasn't that hoarse anymore and he wasn't coughing harshly as he was 2 days back.

"Hmm?"

"Can I have some cookies?"

"Cookies?" I rapped my knuckles onto his head gently, causing him to squeak in pain. "It's only 8 in the morning."

"But...!"

"No buts! You gotta wait till lunch time!"

"Fine..." He shifted to a side and I could tell that he was pouting. I sighed as I stood from where I was sitting.

"Well... I think I should go make breakfast..." I was about to leave until Add grabbed ahold of my sleeve. I looked back at him in confusion. "Wh-what?"

"Don't leave me."

"Add."

"Please?" He shifted again so that he was facing me again. His magenta eyes had a pleading look in them, which only made me smile.

"I'll come back up when I'm done cooking." I pulled my sleeve gently, which he reluctantly let go. I walked out of the guestroom and heard him mutter a small "Alright."

I stretched out my arms and sighed once more. "I guess I'll make something delicious today..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Add's POV_

 _I blinked._

 _In front of me or rather, the place that I am in, it was pure white. There was no hint of any living being within the premises._

 _My head began to move around, thinking that I would see someone. As I was doing that, I didn't notice a figure standing in front of me._

 _When I finally realized it, the figure was forming into someone that I once loved and who had once looked after me. That had happened a long time ago and I thought I had forgotten her face as the years past. "Mom..."_

 _"My son... My lovely son..." Her arms were wide open, indicating for a hug. "I missed you... I missed you so much..."_

 _I ran straight into her arms and we embraced each other, as if we had moved away from each other and had reunited years later. "Mom..." I hugged her fiercely. "I miss you too..." My throat was beginning to clench and unclench and tears were threatening to spill. "I-I..."_

 _She broke the embrace and her finger was placed gently onto my lips, stopping me from what I have to say. "Don't say anything else, my dear. I know what you are trying to do and I would like you to stop."_

 _This had caught me in surprise. "Why?! This is all for your sake! I wanted to see you again..." I didn't notice that a hand was raised and she slapped me hard across the face. The force of the slap made my eyes widen in shock. "Mo-mom?"_

 _My mother sighed as her hand dropped to a side. "Add." I flinched at her voice but she didn't do anything else. She only placed her hands on my shoulders and looked at me fiercely. "I'm quite happy, but seeing you in a state where you're so frail... It scares me honestly." I could tell that she was disappointed. She didn't want me to become like this. "But..."_

 _But...? I stared at her eyes and found that they were sparkling. "I'm happy that you found someone that cherishes you!"_

 _Huh?_

 _She must be talking about Ciel. I think she knows about our relationship... "Mom. It's nothing like that..."_

 _She ignored my statement while continuing on with whatever she is still saying. "You better treat him well since he gave you his kindness!"_

 _A blush bloomed across my face and I could only scream, "MOM!"_

"Add?"

My eyes opened to the world of reality and saw Ciel's worried and confused face. "Ciel...?" He helped me sit up and I rubbed my tired eyes. "Wh-what...?"

"Your face... Why are you blushing?"

I quickly covered my face and immediately laid back onto the bed again. _Sh-shit!_ Why am I hiding from him? It's not like I have feelings for him. It's nothing like that! Nonononono! Mooom! Why must you do this to me? I'm your damn son!

"Add?!" He grabbed a hold of my shoulder and tried to move me again, but he somewhat failed to do so as he grabbed a hold of the sheets that was covering me. "Why?"

With my face still burning hot, I spluttered. "I-I-It's n-n-not l-like I-I have any fe-feelings for y-you!"

Silence was upon as soon as I confessed. The moment that I realized that I actually confessed, my face became very, very, very hot. I felt like screaming. I want to disappear into nothingness and... And...!

I also didn't realize that Ciel was covering his already, red face. Does he think that I'm weird? For having feelings like these?

"You know..."

Eh? I peeked at the assassin shyly. What is he trying to say? I hope it's not...

"I like you too." Ciel uncovered his red face and took a big, deep breath. "Ever since I told you that I would help you, it just..." He couldn't finish the sentence as he looked away, embarrassed.

I slowly sat up on the bed and the hotness did not disappear one bit. It only remained. Is it because he confessed? He probably wanted to keep it a secret once I get better.

My mouth opened, but it immediately closed as I heard a quiet giggle from outside the doorway. Ciel stood up and stomped his way outside of the room. I heard him whisper to Lu about something, but I have this feeling that it would about why she was spying on us.

Moments later, he dragged in a protesting Lu and dropped her onto the floor. She hissed at him angrily. "Stupid servant! That's not how you treat your master!"

"Even if you're my master, I did not give any permission to spy on me."

"What are you even saying?! That sounds like you're the master!"

"This is my house, isn't it?"

"So what?! I was the one who revived you!"

They continued to bicker and it reminded me of an older brother scolding his little sister. A smile slowly appeared, which they immediately noticed.

"Ah! He's smiling!"

"Where's the camera?!"

The blush returned and I only threw a pillow at them, which Ciel caught gracefully.

 _I'm never saying that again!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Replying to le reviews~**

 **Vherion: Well, he only said that since he was (probably) awake when Lu asked Ciel about why he looks happy. :D**

 **Sallzer: The guest were BMWS. Ciel froze since he recently washed those pillows and Raven didn't wash his hands yet. :3**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: I don't got much to say, but please leave a favorite, a follow or a review if you're enjoying the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nagi: This is the last and final chapter! I hope that you all enjoyed what you read and CHEERS! \OWO/ YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Elsword. Just this story!**

 **Cast!**

 **Base Lu/Ciel**

 **Add - Diabolic Esper**

 **Elesis - Blazing Heart**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At the end of the week..._

Ciel placed a hand onto Add's forehead noting how cool it became when he had first started to take care of him. He glanced at the time traveler, who gazed back at him with calm, magenta eyes. "So..."

"What do you mean 'So?'" Add sat up on the bed, arms crossed. "I'm feeling much better now."

"I know that..." The assassin scratched his chin. "But..."

"But what?!"

"The only problem that I have right now... is Lu..." He glanced at the doorway of the guest room and a small figure immediately hid away from view. Ciel looked at Add once more. "What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"The assassin pondered once more and snapped his fingers. "Let's go on a date!"

"A... date...?" He seemingly began to look panicked about this. "Why? I..."

"That doesn't matter." The man grabbed his hands, causing the other to blush furiously. "Let's go!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later..._

Ciel and Add stood side by side, staring at the crowded streets of Velder. The wondered on how they should move through the crowd and how they would get to their first destination. The assassin sighed as he grabbed a hold of Add's hand. "Come on."

He dragged him into it and struggled to arrive at their destination, a cafe by the name of 'First Sight.' Ciel pushed the doors open and was greeted with a immediate "Welcome!" as the store clerk noticed them. "How many seats will it be?"

"Just 2."

He motioned a waitress forward, who guided them to a nearby table. "Enjoy your stay!"

She waited until they were both seated and smiled at them brightly as she gave menus to the two. "I'm Clarissa and today, I will be serving the both of you!" The duo carefully scanned it as she asked. "Have you decided your orders?"

The assassin returned her smile as he returned the menu back to her. "I'll have Spiced Chicken soup along with Key Lime pie."

"What about you, good sir?"

Add mumbled his order. "...Fried Chicken rice and Chocolate Volcano..."

Clarissa grinned while saying, "Coming right up!" Instead of heading towards the kitchen to place their orders, she came close to the man's ear and whispered, "You guys make a cute couple!"

"Th-thanks..." He whispered back and the waitress skipped her way towards the kitchen. He glanced at Add, who was unconsciously was picking at the hem of his clothing. "It's just that it feels weird."

"But it looks better than wearing your original clothing! You look like some sort of a cyborg!"

"...Was that a joke...?"

"Maybe..." Ciel looked down at his own clothes. He wore his blue, button down shirt and black jeans with shoes. "You could move freely in those, right?"

"Yeah..." His ears perked up as Clarissa arrived with the main dishes. "Food's here."

 _At least be more enthusiastic about it..._ Ciel smiled at her gratefully as she placed the steaming food in front of them. "Thanks again."

"No problem!" She grinned again and walked towards a new table with waiting customers. The assassin glanced at the other man, who was playin garound wiht the chicken. He sighed and shook his head.

"Add, don't play with your food. Please eat it."

Without answering, the time traveler shovels the food into his mouth. Ciel smiles at this and began to drink his soup. There were only a few seated on the tables on a Saturday afternoon, but more and more people began to file in as the minutes past.

The waitress came by again, carefully placing the desserts next to the plates. She waited till they were finished and collected them, a small smile appeared on her face as she left. The assassin licked his lips and noticed a pocky next to his Key Lime pie.

 _Huh...?_ Beneath the treat was a small note. Ciel removed it slowly and the contents of it states, "Happy Pocky Day!" _Happy... Pocky... Day...?_ He glanced over to Add, who was starting to eat his Chocolate Volcano. "Add..."

He peeked at the man, who held the pocky in his hand. The time traveler leaned over the table and bit into the pocky. Little did he know that Ciel also leaned close to him and bit deeply into the treat, kissing him right on the spot.

The time traveler's face flared bright red and he began to splutter incoherent words as Ciel broke away from the kiss. Clapping was heard throughout the vicinity and a murmur of approval erupted like wildfire. Someone even had the nerve to scream, "CONGRATULATIONS!" Clarissa was jumping up and down in joy and the clerk was snapping pictures in memory of the joyous occasion.

Add sank back into his chair and covered his blushing face with his hoodie. Ciel also began to blush and looked away, covering his mouth with a hand. _I can't... I can't... What... Huh... I..._ The time traveler wished that he disappeared into nothingness. _Stupid Idiot..._

"A-Add..." murmured an embarrassed Ciel. "Sorry..."

"It's-it's fine..." _I wish today would end faster...!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Lu did not believe what she had saw.

She never imagine that they would actually kiss. She had thought that they would go to a bunch of different places, but witnessing this was just too much for her.

 _I-I think..._ The Demon took a step back. _I'm getting old..._ She snapped her fingers. _That's it! I must be getting old for this!_ She was about to leave until a figure blocked her path. "Sor-"

"Lu? What are you doing here?" asked the woman, whose red hair shone brightly along with the sun. "Where's Ciel?"

"Well..." Lu pointed behind her. "He's on a date..."

Elesis gasped as she pressed herself onto the window. "Oh my Lady of El. They _are_ dating!" She grinned mischievously as she place a hand onto the Demon's shoulder. "You know what we should do?"

"...What...?"

The Knight leaned close to the other's ear. "Blackmail."

Lu's eyes lit up from this, but immediately look frightened as a tall figure loomed over them, "What's the meaning of this...?"

Elesis gulped as the sound of the voice. "Vanessa...!"

"Captain Elesis, why are you wandering around in town?! You're suppose to be on guard!" She pushes her glasses back up. "And what is this Demon doing with you?!"

"Vanessa, this isn't...!"

"No more excuses, Captain! Get moving before I whack you back to Ruben!"

"Fine!" The Blazing Heart grabbed Lu's hand. "Let's go!"

"W-Where?!"

Elesis grinned as she dragged a protesting Lu away with Vanessa hot on their tails.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Going home..._

Ciel and Add stood side by side once more, but this time holding some shopping bags in their hands. The assassin was glad that he had met the time traveler and now...

"Add...?"

The other man glanced at him shyly and then looked away. "Yeah...?"

He walked in front and hugged. "Thank you for being here."

Add blushed fiercely and returned his embrace. "Y-You too..."

 _I love you._

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Replying to the reviews!**

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: xDDDDDDD**

 **SlightlyMaybe: Thanks! owo/**

 **Sallzer: I know right? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Please enjoy this last chapter!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**


End file.
